


Against Avery's Ankle

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nature, Quickies, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: The ocean, islands and his little brother by his side. Especially the last thing had been what Sam wanted.





	Against Avery's Ankle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).



> An early birthday present for my dear friend somethingyesterday. I hope it's what you wanted <3
> 
> Special thanks to two of my friends who looked over this. <3

They had followed the arrows.

Sam had never been this close to achieving his dream before. For years he had waited and now it was only a matter of _days_ , if he was lucky. His little brother was a lucky charm.

"Sam, you alright?" Nathan called from the steering wheel of their boat, half turning to look back at him over his shoulder. At least out here they didn't need to take care of where they were driving. Well... as long as they followed the arrows at least. 

Anticipation thrummed through Sam, his skin buzzed and it made him want to _move_ and tap his feet or jump right out of their boat and _swim_ to their goal. 

Avery's treasure. 

They were close enough that he could almost taste it.

"What?" he asked when Nathan's question pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You're tapping your feet," Nathan pointed out. The corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile. Sam made his limbs stop moving. Then he rubbed his hands together, stopping again when Nathan's gaze landed on them. 

"Do you think we're close to finding the treasure?" Sam asked and crossed the boat to lean briefly into his brother's space. Relaxing in the sun and keeping an eye out for the stone arrows, like map markers that Avery had left behind for them in prison it had all seemed like a wishful fantasy that was never bound to become reality. Not that it truly was necessary now to look for the stones, they had seen the statue rise from the elevator. 

It had barely been five minutes since they had hopped into their boat again. The distance between the neighboring islands was barely enough to justify a boat at all. If they hadn't been out somewhere in the middle of nowhere they could have just swum across to where Avery stood in all his stony glory. When Sam turned his head, he saw Nathan had his gaze fixed on the statue as well. It was _impressive_ , if not particularly beautiful.

"Yeah, we're definitely close," Nathan said. A grin graced his face from ear to ear and Sam wanted to _kiss_ him, sweep him up into his arms even though his little brother had become far too heavy for that. He leaned in for a kiss though, that much he was allowed, when Nathan turned to face him. After all they were alone, and Rafe and Sully far away. The last few days they had been forced to walk on eggshells around each other with the others being there. Just because Rafe had actually _called_ Nathan to let him know that Sam was still alive in the prison didn’t mean that they were friends.

Sam was just glad to have had Nathan's be the first face to greet him when he had stepped outside the prison walls for the first time in thirteen years. The sweet taste of freedom had been on his lips, and that had been enough. The catching up had come later, in kisses, when they had been alone in the hotel room that Rafe paid for.

To another inmate Sam had once joked that he was going to search for a nice body to warm his bed the first night he got out, if he ever got out. He just hadn't said that he hoped for his little brother to be that body. But it had worked out in his favor anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan's voice drew Sam out of his thoughts again. The engine was silent and Sam shook himself, much to Nathan's amusement. Sam had always liked making Nathan laugh.

"Just thinking about how happy I am to be here with you," Sam replied and grinned.

"Somewhere on the ocean?" Nathan teased and looked around, surrounded by islands. It certainly looked like paradise instead of only water if they were farther out.

Sam scoffed. "You. Me. Here all alone and chasing after the treasure- the way it should be," he clarified.

"Me, too," Nathan said. When he leaned in, Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Nathan's mouth against his once more. He had missed that. Had Nathan missed him, too? He thought so, but his mind skittered away from asking Nathan if he missed his recently separated wife. If the way Nathan's tongue slid between his lips was any indication, he was happy enough for Sam to be here.

He could do this forever, getting lost in his little brother. After a while Nathan pushed him away, though, and Sam was left to adjust himself in his pants. Once they were back with the others they couldn't be so free with their affections anymore and Sam had to take what he could get.

"Now, let’s go see what Avery is looking at," Nathan said, nodding towards the statue. The water was cool when they jumped over the side of the ship and waded to the island.

Once there, Sam's steps actually skipped and Nathan let out a laugh, squawking when Sam pulled him in by an arm around his neck and ruffled his hair.

"Not the hair!" Nathan cried out and Sam rubbed his hand through it again for good measure until a well-aimed jab into his side made him let go. His little brother glared at him, but there was no heat in it while Nathan brushed his fingers through hair, trying to fix his haircut.

Sam laughed at him.

"You're pretty happy," Nathan commented, one side of his mouth tugged up as he lead the way.

"You have no idea," Sam said and left his brother to jog ahead and up the hill that held the statue of the legendary pirate Avery. When he glanced back over his shoulder, Nathan was hot on his heels.

Once at the foot of the statue they stopped and craned their necks. It was... big, Sam decided.

"Avery must have had a giant ego," Nathan commented. Out of all the pirate statues they had seen, this one was the biggest. Sam let out a snort.

"Maybe he had a tiny..." he trailed off and pinched his fingers close together when Nathan turned his head. For a moment Nathan just stared at his fingers and blinked, before he broke out into peals of laughter.

"Maybe he did, but he did have a giant treasure to make up for it."

They grinned at each other and then walked up the rest of the way until they stood facing Avery's back.

The room with the puzzle had already impressed Sam, but it was something else to see Avery up close. With what they had seen in Scotland and now in Malaysia it was hard to chose what had been more fantastic, the most unbelievable to be still standing after all these years. Never before in his life had he been this close to a treasure. He was almost jealous of how much Nathan had already experienced without him.

"You know, maybe we should have told Rafe and Sully to look for the arrows as well," Sam said and heard Nathan scoff not a moment later. It was a predictable reaction that Rafe's name had on his little brother.

"They'll figure it out,” Nathan said, grinning. "Besides, we can still tell them when we know what Avery is looking at."

Sam nodded. If he had to be honest, which wasn't often, he didn't want the other two there with them just yet. He quite enjoyed having Nathan to himself.

"Let me give you a boost," Sam offered, nodding to the statue in front of them. One of them _had_ to look through the telescope.

"You should do the honors," Nathan disagreed and Sam let himself be helped up. His heart did a little skip of excitement at being faced with the telescope. How had it managed to still in such good shape? After all these years it shouldn't still look this good, the mechanisms working this well. He bent forward.

"What do your elf eyes see?" Nathan called up from below.

"What?" Sam focused. "Looks like an island to me. Just a regular island mind you, not one with a giant skull on it."

Nathan's laugh drifted up to him. "That would be an obvious clue," Nathan agreed with a chuckle.

"Let's just hope it's the last one," Sam said. Scotland had already felt so _close_ and here they were on a different continent. Maybe it was just another step in Avery's scavenger hunt for the biggest pirate treasure imaginable.

"I'm sure it will be. I can feel it," Nathan reassured him.

Sam laughed softly and jumped back down to Nathan's side. His knees weren't going to thank him later. "You can feel it, huh?"

A confident little grin graced Nathan's face. "I have more experience in this sort of thing." Then his expression turned sad. "I wish you could have been there." How long was that going to haunt them?

Without answering, Sam swept Nathan up in his arms with a grunt, drawing a startled laugh out of him as he was swung around. His feet were dragging against the ground. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Nathan said with a laugh when Sam put him down. Sam ignored the twinge in his back in favor of leaning in to steal a kiss again. When had he last been in such high spirits? He couldn't remember. One high seemed to follow the next since he had rejoined with Nathan.

"Just happy to be out and about. I could give you a boost up as well," Sam said, nodding back towards the statue.

Nathan shook his head. "No need, I'll see it once we're at the island." His eyes swept over Sam, making his nether regions tighten in anticipation when the tip of his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip. "Ready to go?" Nathan asked with a nod to their boat.

He tapped his feet and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he pulled Nathan in by the back of his neck and smashed their lips together, tasting Nathan when he let his tongue slip into his mouth. Just maybe the island could wait. A few minutes, an hour, meant nothing compared to a few years behind prison bars. Nathan's tongue slid against his and Sam felt his own cock hardening in his pants.

Yeah, the treasure could definitely wait a bit.

"Maybe we should go back to the ship and tire you out a bit," Nathan said with a laugh when Sam let him up for air again.

Sam couldn’t quite resist licking his lips before glancing over to the beach just visible past Avery's hip. "Good idea," he decided. One of Nathan’s bags held lube as well. His little brother was such a boyscout sometimes, always prepared. Not that Sam's bag didn't hold a tube of slick as well.

Nathan looked... _inviting_ , when they walked down, and at Avery's feet Sam pushed Nathan up against the statue. Sam could swear he hadn't been this horny since his first night out of prison.

"Didn't you want to wait for the privacy of the ship?" Nathan asked, laughter still evident in his voice as he was pressed up against the stone. Sam put his hand behind Nathan's head to cushion him against the unyielding surface.

Instead of answering, Sam bent his head to his brother's neck to begin sucking a bruise into his skin. His feet had stilled, but his heart was doing somersaults in his chest at their discoveries. He pushed his thigh in between Nathan's.

"Then again, you have always wanted to have sex in weird places," Nathan continued. His fingers came up to tangle in the hair at the base of Sam's head, tugging at the strands and Sam eased up a little, putting the flat of his tongue against the skin in front of him instead. He felt Nathan lean his head back into Sam's grip and Sam rubbed his thumb in circles against Nathan's ear.

"No one's here. We're on an empty island in the middle of nowhere. That doesn't sound so weird," Sam mumbled against Nathan's neck. His voice came out a little muffled but Nathan's laugh rang clear. Then Nathan's other hand came up to cradle the back of Sam's head and Nathan tugged at his hair again to get him to look up, to lay his mouth over Sam's.

Sam exhaled.

He felt _impatient_ , torn- both wanting to take his time by unraveling his little brother against the stone and to hurry on to the treasure. So many years had been lost already, but with Nathan back by his side, _in front of him_ and looking deliciously debauched, maybe Sam could linger just for a moment.

When Nathan rocked down against him the decision was made easy. Although maybe they shouldn't linger _too long_ , or make it extra slow. Sam grinned against Nathan's mouth and then pulled away to kiss down along Nathan's jaw, scraping his teeth against his skin.

"Don't leave any marks," Nathan warned him, sounding breathless and rocking down against Sam's thigh again. "I don't want to explain a hickey to the others." A thrill ran through Sam when he lifted his leg slightly and heard Nathan's answering moan. He ignored the comment and laughed softly, out of breath.

"Can I leave them later?" he joked. Hopefully they would have a bed somewhere private. 

Nathan let out a chuckle. "You can leave all the marks you want _after_ we find the treasure," he promised. His fingers carded through Sam's hair and then yanked, making Sam curse and rock against him, trying to get some friction to his hardening cock.

"I'll hold you to that," Sam promised and finally pulled his mouth away, only to relocate it to Nathan's and pushing his tongue between his lips.

Then he reached down. His fingers bumped against Nathan's, busy opening his belt. He helped him fumble and then opened their zippers, freeing their erections.

Sam hissed when a breeze passed over his overheated skin and Nathan moaned when Sam wrapped his hand around both of them. It felt too good, made Sam stifle his own moan against the side of Nathan's neck.

"No biting," Nathan grunted when Sam pressed his open mouth against his skin.

"I'm doing my best," Sam choked out. God, he wanted to bruise his little brother up, _mark_ him and get marked in turn. Later, later. His whole life had devolved into a _later_. He started moving his hand around them, squeezing their plump cocks together and twisting his fist upwards along their shafts.

"Fuck," Nathan hissed. One of his hands dropped from Sam's shoulders and joined Sam's. "It's been too long."

Sam sloppily pressed his mouth against Nathan's cheek. "I'm so happy to have you here with me," Sam gasped. Nathan's hair brushed the side of his face when he nodded.

Then Nathan bit Sam's neck to stifle his moan when he came a moment later, making Sam yelp in surprise. It had _hurt_ but the way his cock remained hard it hardly bothered him. Instead his lust lept and he moved their hands faster along their lengths, guided by the slick of Nathan's come.

Nathan's free hand gripped the back of Sam's head, tangling in his hair as he looked down between them to where their hands pumped erratically. His fingers twitched against Sam's skin.

"Come on, Sam," Nathan said breathlessly, with a sly tilt to the corner of his mouth, "we don't have all day."

Sam grunted. "Don't pressure me," he whined.

"You mean like this?" Nathan grinned and Sam choked on his next inhale when Nathan's hand tightened, just so, in the way that Sam liked best.

"Little _punk_ ," Sam spat and Nathan let out another light chuckle and caught his mouth in a downright _filthy_ kiss that made Sam moan and come between them. When this whole ordeal was over he had to ask Nathan where he had _learned_ that and make him demonstrate it again.

"Uh, Sam? Do you have any tissues?" Nathan asked while Sam was still catching his breath, leaning up against him. Both their cocks were still out and smeared with come.

"No?" Sam answered and they both chuckled.

Nathan's hands on his shoulders pushed him back, putting distance between them enough to look down at his cock with a grimace, but he still leaned in to press his mouth briefly, sweetly, against Sam's. "Let's get back to the boat."

It was awkward. Sam was reluctant to put himself away wet, so to speak, but even on the privacy of a remote island he didn't feel comfortable just leaving his cock hanging out. They shared a last lingering kiss and then stumbled down to the beach, stopping to wash their hands and cocks, before tucking themselves away. They chuckled as they did up their belts.

"Now with that out of the way, let's contact Sully," Nathan said, placing himself in the captain's seat once again.

"And Rafe," Sam pointed out, laughing at the eye roll that was his answer. He sat down on the box beside his brother.

"Yeah, him, too," Nathan allowed and started steering them away from the beach while Sam pulled out his phone.

"Avery's treasure here we come," Nathan told him with a smile.


End file.
